Mi perdición
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Jade West había llegado para quedarse e iba a ser demasiado difícil sacarla de mi vida. Sobre todo por esos ojos azules que se cargaba, y que sin darme cuenta, se habían convertido en mi perdición.
1. Chapter 1

**MI PERDICIÓN**

* * *

Lo había logrado, había hecho lo que nadie en la historia de Hollywood Arts (o al menos lo que ella llevaba aquí) había hecho. Logré que la temible Jade West me llamara amiga, y ese era el problema.

Ustedes se preguntarán ¿no es lo que siempre habías querido, Tori? ¿Ser llamada por Jade West amiga? Pues sí, adivinaron, desde el incidente del primer día de clases con Beck, su flamante novia y el café sobre mi cabeza, me había puesto la meta de lograr que Jade West dejara de odiarme y se convirtiera en mi amiga, y lo había logrado.

No fue nada sencillo, debo admitirlo, sobre todo porque ella se empeñaba en hacer que mi estadía en Hollywood Arts y fuera de ésta, fuera de lo más miserable. Su sarcasmo y bromas me perseguían hasta en mis sueños, pero poco a poco aprendí a sobrellevarlo.

Con lo que no contaba en mi camino para hacer que Jade fuera mi amiga, era con que su imperfecta y perfecta personalidad, sus bromas y chistes, y sobre todo esos azules ojos que ahora me miraban con aprecio, fueran mi perdición.

Jade West había llegado para quedarse e iba a ser demasiado difícil sacarla de mi vida, sobre todo porque no quería que se fuera de ella ahora que se había metido tan profundamente dentro de mí. La chica gótica que antes me hacía la vida de cuadritos y que con sólo una mirada lograba que me sintiera tan pequeña, ahora me sonreía mientras se acercaba con Cat a su lado hasta pararse frente a mi casillero.

-Hola Tori.-Me saludó mi amiga pelirroja.

-Hola Cat.-Le devolví la sonrisa que me daba.

-Vega.-Me dijo a modo de saludo Jade, y a diferencia de las otras muchas veces, esta vez me sonrió y levantó su característica ceja perforada.

-Hola Jade.-Le dije sonriendo por su gesto.

-Cat tiene algo que decirte.-Volteó a ver a la chica.

-¡Oh cierto!-Dijo ella como si a penas recordara a qué había venido.-Jade y yo iremos más tarde al Nozu, ¿vendrás?

A pesar de que se podría decir que oficialmente Jade y yo éramos amigas, ella acostumbraba a que Cat me invitara a los lugares que ellas iban, está demás decir que los planes eran de Jade.

Sonreí al ver la sonrisa incómoda de Jade al notar que la miraba con la ceja levantada y luego voltee a ver a Cat.

-Seguro Cat, ¿vendrán los chicos?

-Dijeron que Sikowitz los puso en el equipo de luces y tendrán que quedarse a arreglar todo para la obra de mañana.-Me contestó Jade.

-Genial, entonces las veo en la salida ¿cierto?

-No.-Contestó Jade de nuevo y la miré interroante.-Tenemos maquillaje juntas a la última ¿recuerdas?

Noté que Cat se había ido con un chico de su clase y volví a mirar a Jade, aún no me acostumbraba a que pudiéramos hablar tan civilizadamente mientras estábamos solas.

-Es verdad.-Dije.-Esta mañana Trina derramó jugo sobre mis cuadernos y dentro tenía mis horarios.

-¿Entonces no sabes que clases tienes hoy?

-Sí las recuerdo pero no estaba segura de la última, gracias por decirme.

-Para eso estamos las amigas.-Me guiñó un ojo antes de escuchar el timbre.-Debo irme, nos vemos en un rato.

No atiné a decirle nada, pues me había quedado pasmada en el corredor. Definitivamente nunca me acostumbraría a esto.

* * *

 **Les aviso que los capítulos serán cortos y la historia también lo será, tengo dos capítulos más escritos, los subiré pronto-**

 **Espero su review con sus comentarios y opiniones.**

 **¡AGUR!:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**MI PERDICIÓN**

* * *

Las primeras clases habían pasado rápido, me gustaba historia del arte y el profesor Jenkins era muy bueno explicando. Me había encontrado a Sikowitz en la salida del almuerzo y me suplicó que le ayudara con unas canciones, así que tuve que perderme ese delicioso burrito que seguro me esperaba a lado de mis amigos.

Ahora me dirigía hacia mi última clase, el tiempo con Sikowitz se había alargado un poco así que ya iba tarde, pero me había dado un justificante y ya me dirigía hacia mi lugar después de hablar con mi profesora.

-Hey, ¿dónde estabas? Te perdiste el almuerzo.-Fue lo primero que Jade me dijo al verme.

-Tuve que ayudarle a Sikowitz en unas cosas, ¿me perdí de algo importante?-Le pregunté mientras me sentaba.

-No mucho, lo de siempre, arrojé a Rex al basurero.-Dijo con cierta malicia.

-Tú no cambias, Jade.-Le dije y ella se limitó a lanzarme un guiño antes de volver a hablar.

-No sería yo si no hago esas cosas ¿no?-Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.-De todas formas.-Habló con cierto tono que me hizo prestarle más atención que a la clase que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos.-Nos hiciste falta, Tori.-Terminó por decir.

Abrí los ojos mientras la veía sorprendida, ella se limitaba a ver al frente fingiendo poner atención.

-¿Nos? ¿En plural?

-Claro, no estuviste ahí para defender a Robbie mientras gritaba, y para resignarte y sonreír aunque no te haya hecho caso.-Dijo antes de que la profesora nos llamara la atención y tuviéramos que callarnos.

No pude concentrarme el resto de la clase, pues las palabras de Jade se colaban en mis pensamientos a cada segundo, de echo casi le picaba un ojo con la brocha de maquillaje a Abigail, casi.

La profesora nos había dejado salir media hora antes, por lo que ahora nos encontrábamos vagando por los desérticos pasillos de la escuela.

-Beck me dijo que está saliendo con alguien-Dijo de pronto Jade.

Voltee a verla de inmediato. Por supuesto que yo ya sabía, Beck había recurrido a mí preguntándome cuando era el momento indicado para decirle a Jade sobre su nueva chica, pues aún eran amigos y tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

Habían pasado casi 6 meses desde su ruptura, al principio había sido un poco duro para ambos, y tal vez eso había hecho que la amistad entre Jade y yo floreciera, pues había estado apoyándola todo ese tiempo. Había sido una ruptura por ambos lados, los dos se habían dado cuenta de que su relación se había convertido en costumbre más que nada y necesitaban avanzar individualmente.

Jade me había dicho que ya había superado a Beck, pero de eso a saber que él ya salía con alguien a 6 meses de la ruptura, era un gran paso, pues ella no había dado señales de querer algo con alguien y no sabía si era por Beck o por ella misma, pero me alegraba que así fuera, tal vez un tiempo a solas le haría bien.

-Vaya, ¿y tú qué opinas?-Le pregunté.

-Está bien, creo. Tiene derecho a seguir su vida.-Contestó sin mirarme mientras seguía caminando.

-Y tú también lo tienes, Jade.-Le dije y se detuvo. Yo lo hice con ella.

-¿De qué hablas? Es lo que estoy haciendo.-Dijo un poco molesta.

-No te noto muy convencida.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Duramos dos años y medio, no es fácil verlo con alguien más y tampoco me imagino con alguien más que no sea él.-Dijo totalmente abatida.

-Tienes que seguir adelante, Jade. Con o sin él.-Mi voz sonó más brusca de lo que esperaba mientras se limitó a mirarme sin decir nada.

Odiaba verla así, ella no era así, todo ese porte de maldad y seguridad que tenía se derrumbaba al escuchar algo sobre Beck. Me daban ganas de golpearlo, aunque sabía que él no tenía la culpa, pero tal vez ayudaría hacerlo, sólo tal vez.

El timbre sonó y el pasillo comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes, Jade me miró mientras escondía su tristeza detrás de una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

-Iré por el auto, te espero a ti y a Cat en la entrada.-Dijo antes de marcharse.

Quise seguirla y tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, de aclarar lo que antes había dicho, pero sabía que era mejor dejarla un momento a solas, así que me dirigí al otro lado en busca de Cat.

* * *

 **Espero que les esté gustando.**

 **Para las que leen mis otras historias (Where are you now? y Te prefiero a ti), espero que no se desesperen por el tiempo que tardo en actualizar, prometo terminarlas.**

 **Saben que espero su review con sus dudas, aclaraciones, opiniones, insultos, halagos, me gusta leerlos.**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**MI PERDICIÓN**

* * *

La comida en el Nozu fue buena, nada más llegamos y ordenamos, me había perdido el almuerzo y moría de hambre.

Jade no mencionó nada sobre nuestra pequeña charla en el pasillo y se había concentrado en las extrañas pláticas de Cat sobre su hermano y yo no quise molestarla, pues además de que Cat estaba presente, no sabía qué decirle.

Estuvimos calladas casi toda la comida, sólo interveníamos cuando Cat pedía nuestra opinión pero nunca interactuábamos entre nosotras, sólo con Cat, claro que nuestra pelirroja amiga no era tan despistada como pensábamos.

-¿Les pasa algo?-Preguntó mientras nos observaba.

-Nada.-Contestamos al mismo tiempo Jade y yo.

Nos volteamos a ver y nuestras miradas chocaron, inmediatamente volteamos a ver a Cat, quien me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Oye Tori...-Comenzó a decir pero su teléfono la interrumpió.-Oh, es mi hermano, está afuera, nos vemos pronto chicas.-Se levantó, dejó un poco de dinero sobre la mesa y se fue.

Jade y yo seguimos mirando la puerta hasta que la camarera nos interrumpió.

-¿Gustan algo más?

Voltee a ver a Jade y ésta negó.

-Creo que sería todo.

La chica asintió y se retiró.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue extraño, sólo se escuchaba la radio y de todas formas el silencio incómodo seguía ahí.

-Oye Jade...

-No digas nada, Tori.-Me interrumpió.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, no debí meterme en ese asunto y mucho menos decir lo que dije.-Dije mirando al frente.

Se detuvo en una luz roja pero aún así su mirada seguía al frente.

-Yo fui la que sacó el tema, está bien, de verdad, lamento mi reacción.

Sabía que lo hacía, y sabía que ahora todo estaba bien entre nosotras. Sonreí con la ceja levantada mientras la miraba. Antes de que volviera a acelerar, ella me miró.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con una mueca en los labios intentando contener una sonrisa.

-Nada, sólo sigo son creer que seamos amigas, sobre todo no puedo creer que me acabas de decir "lo lamento".

Ella por fin sonrió y se detuvo frente a mi casa.

-Deberías de bajar de mi auto antes de que recuerde quien eres, _Vega._

Lo dijo intentando hacer que su voz sonara justo como sonaba antes, pero su sonrisa la delató.

-Yo también te quiero, Jade. Gracias por traerme.-Sonreí mientras bajaba.

Me lanzó una última sonrisa antes de perderse camino arriba y yo me dirigí lentamente hacia la puerta sin perder de vista su auto.

Lo que ella no sabía era que la quería mucho más de lo que le había dicho.

* * *

 **Espero su review como siempre.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**MI PERDICIÓN**

* * *

Haber ayudado a Sikowitz el día anterior había hecho que este día, el mismo profesor me sacara de su clase.

Pensarán que era algo injusto y sin razón, pero la verdad era que no. Sikowitz me había dicho que podría faltar a su clase pero yo no quise hacerlo, además de que no me gustaba faltar a clases, era la única clase que compartía con todos mis amigos, o bueno, casi todos ellos.

Jade no estaba en su asiento habitual cuando entré al aula, creí que entraría antes de que Sikowitz llegara, pero el profesor entró y ella seguía sin aparecer, lo que me alertó.

No la había visto en todo el día y esperaba poder verla en esta clase, pero al parecer no sería así. Justo cuando estaba por preguntarle a Cat sobre la falta de Jade, Sikowitz habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó dirigiendo la vista hacia mi lugar.

Giré mi cuerpo esperando ver a alguien detrás de mí pero no fue así, no había nadie.

-¿Me lo dice a mí?-Pregunté

-Sí Toro, te lo digo a ti.

-Es Tori.-Corregí.-Y estoy tomando clase.

-Sal de mi salón.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Le pregunté un poco sobresaltada.

No dijo nada y se limitó a señalar con su dedo índice la puerta.

-Sikowitz, si este es un ejercicio de actuación preferiría que me lo dijeses antes de que piense que es verdad lo que me estás pidiendo.-Alcé las cejas.

-Ayer te dije que podrías saltarte mi clase.-Dijo un poco molesto.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta faltar y...

-Fuera de mi clase, Toro.-Su tono de voz se elevó mientras seguía señalando la puerta.

Voltee a ver a Beck y a André quienes sólo levantaron los hombros. Decidí no hacer enfadar a Sikowitz así que tomé mis cosas rápidamente y me apresuré a salir del salón no sin antes decir algo.

-Eh...¿Sikowitz?

-¿Si Toro?-Su voz de nuevo era como antes.

-¡Es Tori!-Grité mientras me alejaba a toda prisa del salón.

Una de las tantas razones por las que no me gustaba saltarme clases era porque no tenía nada productivo que hacer. No tenía muchos amigos, y no es porque no pudiera hacerlos, de echo muchos chicos y chicas me buscaban intentando formar alguna amistad conmigo y algunas veces hasta algo más, pero no lograba congeniar con ninguno de ellos.

Miré el pasillo desierto y suspiré. Me dirigí hacia mi casillero y coloqué dentro los libros que ya no ocuparía, lo cerré y me recargué en él.

Desde aquí podía ver su casillero.

Lleno de tijeras con su fondo negro. Noté que eran tijeras sin punta, como esas que te obligaban a llevar a la escuela, y no pude evitar sonreír al imaginar a Jade molesta porque tuviera que usar esas tijeras en vez de las que tenían punta metálicas que tanto le gustaban y que solía traer en su bota.

Volví a preguntarme dónde estaría. No sabía siquiera si había venido a la escuela. Cat seguro lo sabría pero Sikowitz me había echado de la clase sin llegar a preguntarle nada. ¿Y si la llamaba? No era una buena idea. Si no había venido a la escuela seguramente estaría ocupada o durmiendo y no quería molestarla. Si le enviaba un mensaje era lo mismo. Tendría que quedarme con la duda.

El sonido de una puerta azotándose me sacó de mis pensamientos y voltee hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido; el cuarto del conserje. La puerta había sido azotada y dudaba que hubiese sido el conserje, el cual acostumbraba a entrar para dormir, si hubiera sido él lo habría hecho con cuidado de no alertar a nadie. El sonido fue de esos que hacía Jade cuando estaba molesta o triste y no tenía a ningún lugar al que ir más que a ese sucio y oscuro cuarto, para poder esconderse del resto de los alumnos.

No lo pensé dos veces y casi corrí hacia la puerta pero me detuve antes de abrirla.

Había descartado que fuese el conserje, dado la intensidad del golpe, pero aún así podría ser cualquier otro alumno intentando esconderse o tal vez una pareja intentando tener algo de intimidad. Me lo pensé ante de abrir.

Al diablo, sólo el conserje, Jade o yo entrábamos a este lugar.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y al escuchar su grito rápidamente volví a cerrarla. El sonido de algo estrellándose contra ella me hizo sonreír. Por supuesto que era ella.

Esperé unos segundos y volví a abrir.

-¿Qué no escuchas? He dicho que lar...-Dejó de gritar en cuanto me vio.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me miró extrañada.

Le sonreí levemente y me introduje completamente dentro del cuarto.

-Sikowitz me echó de su clase.-Le contesté con un levantamiento de hombros mientras la veía.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, a su lado estaba un vaso de café y frente a ella, lo que parecía ser el bote de basura pero cortado en perfectos cuadros apilados uno sobre otro.

-¿Sikowitz te echó de su clase a ti?-Preguntó un poco sorprendida.

-No preguntes.-Me limité a decir sonriendo mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Noté que cerca de mí, en el suelo, estaban las tijeras que acostumbraba a cargar con ella.

-¿Me lanzaste tus tijeras hace unos momentos?

-No sabía que eras tú.-Se excusó señalándolas para que se las diera.

Se las di y voltee a verla.

-Pensé que no habías venido a la escuela.

-Pues aquí me tienes.-Dijo jugueteando con las tijeras.

No dije nada y sólo asentí mientras miraba sus manos mientras seguía moviendo las tijeras.

-¿No preguntarás dónde estuve toda la mañana?-Me miró curiosa con su característica ceja levantada, algo que estaba segura que había hecho.

Sonreí al notar sus intenciones y voltee mi mirada a su rostro. Como dije, su ceja estaba en lo alto.

-¿Dónde estabas, Jade?-Hice el mismo gesto que ella.

-Pues fui por un café.-Contestó alejando su mirada de mí y concentrándola en sus manos.

-Pudiste haberlo comprado aquí.

-Tenía algunas cosas que pensar.

Levantó su mirada un momento hacia mí y luego volvió a bajarla. Tomó un trozo de plástico y comenzó a cortarlo.

-Esta mañana, cuando llegué, estuve hablando con Beck. Me dijo que estaba muy emocionado por su chica, que hacía años que no se sentía así. Sé que lo dijo sin pensar y sin querer hacerme sentir mal, pero no lo sé, se sintió raro.

-Me hubieras llamado y te hubiera acompañado por ese café.

Soltó una risa casi inaudible y me miró.

-Tú eres Tori Vega, no te saltas clases.-Le sonreí, tenía razón.-Además te dije que quería pensar algunas cosas.

-¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión?

-Eso creo.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro aún mirándome.

-Estoy muy feliz por Beck, uno de los dos iba a dar el primer paso y hacer, aunque pasaran ya 6 meses, una ruptura oficial.

Asentí al ver que estaba bien diciendo todo aquello y volví a sonreírle, el timbre nos interrumpió como ya era de costumbre y las dos nos levantamos.

-Le dije a Cat que la llevaría a casa, ¿quieres que te lleve?-Preguntó mientras guardaba sus tijeras.

-Claro.-Contesté mientras abría la puerta y le cedía el paso.

-Además.-Se de tuvo en el marco antes de salir.-Me di cuenta de que si él puede salir con una chica, ¿por qué yo no?-Me guiñó un ojo que me dejó desconcertada antes de salir y pederse por el pasillo.

Yo me quedé ahí analizando sus últimas palabras junto con el gesto que pocas veces hacía.

Cada día la entendía menos, eso estaba claro. Jade West era un puzzle muy difícil de resolver y dudaba poder hacerlo en un largo rato.

* * *

 **A petición de Mako-Wolf, un capítulo un poco largo. (Juro que no lo hice con el propósito de que dejes de estudiar, tocó que fuese largo xD)**

 **Desde el principio había dicho que iban a ser capítulos cortos, pero creo que de ahora en adelante habrá excepciones.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando.**

 **Espero sus review, me encanta leerlos. Me motivan bastante.**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**MI PERDICIÓN**

* * *

Por fin era viernes, último día de la semana escolar. Estaba segura que mis ojeras tenían ojeras dentro de ellas. Había pasado casi toda la semana entre libros, papeles y exámenes y por fin habían acabado.

Abrí mi casillero y metí los odiosos libros que había tenido que leer en esa semana y justo en el momento en que cerraba la puerta apareció Cat junto a mí.

-¡Holi!-Me dijo feliz, como de costumbre.

-Hola Cat, ¿qué tal todo?

-¡Oh!, muy bien. Al fin es viernes.

-Lo sé, al fin podré descansar adecuadamente.-Dije fastidiada.

-¿Exámenes?

-Toda la sem...

-¡Cat!-Un grito interrumpió mi oración y las dos volteamos a ver como Sinjin se acercaba a nosotras con una caja entre las manos.

-Sinjin, ¿qué traes ahí?-Pregunté

La caja estaba pintada completamente de amarillo y era grande.

-Son insectos.-Me contestó, Cat y yo hicimos un gesto desagradable al instante.

-¿Por qué tienes insectos, Sinjin?-Preguntó esta vez Cat.

-Oh, es lo que quería preguntarte.-Hizo una pausa para poner la caja en el suelo.-Es un regalo para Jade, sé que le gustan las cosas raras y...

-No.-Lo interrumpí.

-¿No?-Me preguntó confundido.

-En primera, Jade odia el color amarillo, y en segunda, odia aún más los insectos.

-Pero ama las arañas.-Dijo

-Las arañas son una excepción.-Le rebatí.

El chico volteó a ver a Cat completamente abatido.

-Es verdad Sinjin, Jade te asesinará si le das eso.-Le dijo un poco asustada.

Sinjin se limitó a levantar la caja y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-Tal vez deba regalarle un pato.-Susurró.

-Si no quieres que te mande al otro lado del mundo en un buque de carga, tampoco deberías regalarle eso.-Le recomendé divertida.

Él volteó a verme por última vez y siguió su camino.

-Imprensionante.

La voz de Cat me hizo voltear a verla y me veía con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté confundida.

-No sabía que conocías tanto a Jade.

-Somos amigas.

-Lo sé, pero eso fue a penas hace 5 meses, y sé que Jade jamás te diría todo eso.

-Tal vez soy buena observando.-Le dije confundida. ¿A dónde quería llegar diciéndome todo eso?

-¿Cuál es el color favorito de André?

-¿Qué?-Pregunté aún más confundida que antes.

Sabía que Cat cambiaba de tema muy rápido, pero esto era extraño.

-Es tu mejor amigo y dices que eres buena observando, vamos, cuál es.

-No lo sé, ¿el rojo?

-Es el azul, Tori. Él siempre trae algo de ese color.

-Lo olvidé.

-Ahora, ¿cuál era el juguete favorito de Jade cuando era pequeña?

-Un martillo.-Contesté rápidamente.-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Me sonrió y se acercó a mi oído.

-Creo que la razón por la que querías que Jade dejara de odiarte no era simplemente el que quisieras su amistad ¿o si Tori?

Después de eso besó mi mejilla y se alejó por el pasillo hacia la salida, Jade ya estaba ahí y me sonrió levemente.

No debía haberlo hecho, no debió haberme sonreído como lo hizo, y yo tampoco debí haberle devuelto la sonrisa, ni mucho menos debí de haber volteado a ver a Cat, quien levantó las cejas y volvió a sonreírme con travesura mientras ella y Jade se alejaban.

Creía que este fin de semana iba a poder descansar, más equivocada y perdida no podía estar.

Jade era mi perdición y ese mismo fin de semana lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**MI PERDICIÓN**

* * *

La mañana del sábado me desperté de golpe gracias al sonido de mi celular en mi mesita de noche. Lo tomé sin siquiera abrir los ojos y respondí.

-¿Hola?-Mi voz adormilada a penas se escuchó.

-¿Vega? ¿Te he despertado?

Al escuchar su voz me levanté como un resorte y abrí los ojos para comprobar que en verdad era ella. Su nombre junto a una calavera adornándolo en la pantalla de mi celular me hizo saber que sí era ella.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.-Traté de sonar convincente.

Soltó una pequeña risa antes de hablar.

-Sí claro, Vega.-Dijo descubriéndome.

-Tuve una semana algo agitada, necesitaba descansar.-Me excusé.

-Si tú lo dices.-Dijo con cierto tono de burla.-De todas formas, no te llamaba para discutir tus horas de sueño.

Sonreí al notar que ese tono de burla era muy diferente al que solía usar conmigo, hasta se podría decir que lo hacía con cariño.

-¿Ah no? Porque creo que eso es lo que estamos haciendo.-Le devuelvo su tono de broma y la escucho soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Pensaba que podríamos desayunar juntas. Cat me canceló hace unos minutos por algo con su hermano.

-¿O sea que soy tu premio de consolación o algo así?-Intento sonar ofendida.

-Pues yo no diría que premio, pero...

-Ya entendí, Jade.-La interrumpo riendo.

-De todas formas, planeábamos invitarte.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, somos amigas ¿qué no?

-Está bien, ¿te veo en alguna cafetería?-Pregunto ignorando las sensaciones que comienzo a sentir en mi estómago al escucharla decir aquello.

-La verdad es que...íbamos a desayunar aquí en mi casa, pero si prefieres salir está bien, podemos vernos en...

-No, no, está bien.-La interrumpo.-Yo voy a tu casa, no hay problema.

-¿Segura?

-Segura. ¿Necesitas que lleve algo?

-No, todo está preparado ya.

-Está bien, te veo en un rato, Jade.

-Nos vemos, Vega.

Cuelgo la llamada y me levanto directo al baño con toda la energía del mundo. Tras una ducha rápida, me visto y bajo encontrándome con mis padres y Trina desayunando.

-Hey, pensé que seguías dormida, por eso no te esperamos.-Dice mi madre.-Toma asiento, ahora te sirvo.

-No, está bien mamá, desayunaré fuera.-Le digo antes de que levante.

-Oh, ¿con quién?-Pregunta esta vez mi padre.

-Con una amiga y tengo que irme ya, es un poco tarde.-Contesto llegando hasta la puerta.-Adiós.-Me despido antes de que pregunten otra cosa y salgo de mi casa.

* * *

Llegar a la casa de Jade era sencillo debido a su cercanía con la mía, aunque no tanto como para ir caminando a pesar de que había un buen día soleado, por lo cual terminé pidiendo un taxi del que ahora me bajaba mientras pagaba. Me acerqué a la puerta de su casa, toqué el timbre y esperé.

Siempre me había parecido que la casa de Jade era un tanto tétrica por su aspecto lúgubre y oscuro. Había ido antes con Cat, pero nunca sola, lo que me ponía nerviosa.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos y una mujer algo mayor se presentaba ante mí.

-¿Diga?-Preguntó

-Vengo con Jade.-Le informé mientras sentía su mirada sobre mí poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Vega.-La voz de Jade interrumpió lo que la mujer iba a decirme y apareció detrás de ella.-Yo me encargo, Clarie.-Le dijo a la mujer y ésta asientió antes de marcharse.-Pensé que te tardarías un poco más.-Me dice mientras entramos.

-Puedo ser rápida si me lo propongo.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras me invitaba a sentarme en un taburete frente a la isla de la cocina.

-Pensé que que estaría bien desayunar aquí en vez del comedor para 18 personas.-Hizo una mueca antes de sonreír otra vez.

-Está perfecto.-Le sonreí.

-En ese caso.-Se giró hacia la comida.-Hay fruta picada, donas de varias coberturas, waffles, y no podría faltar el café.-Me mostró mientras se levantaba y tomaba dos tazas llenándolas de la bebida caliente.

-¿Jade West se ha saltado su café de las mañanas?-Pregunté divertida.

-Te equivocas, Victoria Vega.-Contestó pasándome una de las tazas.-Es mi segunda taza en esta mañana en cuatro horas.

-¿Cuatro horas? Eso fue a las seis de la mañana ¿quién se levanta a esa hora en un sábado?

-Según mi padre, yo.-Volvió a sentarse a mi lado.-Me despertó para avisarme que se iba por toda la semana, como si no existieran los mensajes.-Dijo rodando los ojos.-De ahí ya no pude dormir nada.

-Vaya, yo habría vuelto a dormir en el mismo instante en que él saliera por la puerta.

Ella rió un poco.

-Tengo comprobado que tus horas de sueño son largas.-Me aseguró y yo sólo puedo reír al recordar lo de hace a penas una hora.

Desayunamos tranquilamente hablando de las clases que compartimos, algunos ensayos y demás cosas de la escuela.

-¿En serio tu padre se fue por toda la semana?-Pregunté.

-Así es, suele hacerlo a menudo.

El desayuno ya hacía tiempo que descansaba en nuestro estómago y mi segunda taza de café, tercera en el caso de Jade, descansaba en la mesita de centro de la sala de Jade donde nos encontrábamos charlando.

-Wow, podrías montar una fiesta y tu padre jamás lo notaría.

-Mi padre no, pero Clarie sí.-Rió.-Además, tener mi casa llena de idiotas ebrios queriendo tener sexo por todos lados no es algo que me agrade.-Dijo haciendo una mueca que me hizo sonreír.

-Tienes razón, no es divertido.-Tomé un sorbo de mi taza.-Si llegas a darme una taza más de este maravilloso y a la vez adictivo café, mi meta de poder descansar todo el fin de semana se irá por el caño.

-Con lo que has dormido hoy, tienes para todo el año.-Se burló

-Estaba cansada, esta semana estuvo pesada y extraña.

-Te creo.-Me dio la razón.-No he podido dormir bien por los jodidos exámenes, pero nada que un buen café no solucione.

-Es verdad, pero ayer estaba tan cansada que sólo quería quedarme a dormir en vez de ir a la escuela, estuve así hasta que me encontré a Cat y me dijo eso que me mantuvo toda la noche despierta.-Solté sin pensar.

-¿Toda la noche? ¿Qué te dijo?-Se interesó

Ahí es cuando me di cuenta de mi error al haber mencionado aquello. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que Cat me había hecho dudar de...? No, no iba a decir algo que ni yo misma estaba segura que me pasara. Todo lo construido con Jade se iría al caño si llegase a mencionar siquiera algo de eso.

-Oh, nada. Ya sabes como es Cat.-Intenté restarle importancia.

-Por eso mismo, debió haberte dicho algo muy loco para mantenerte despierta toda la noche pensando en ello.

-Y tan loco...-Susurré a lo que ella levantó su ceja tan característica.-Cosas sin importancias, Jade.-Dije esta vez más alto.

-Oh, vamos. Tengo curiosidad sobre lo que te dijo.

-Nada importante.

-Vega, no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?

-Oh, créeme que es malo.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó más interesada que antes.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el timbre interrumpió nuestra pequeña charla por lo que Jade se levantó.

-Salvada por la campana, Vega.-Dijo sonriente.-Ahora vengo.

Me limité a asentir mientras tomaba mi taza y le daba un trago mientras la veía desaparecer de la sala.

Jade tenía un poder de convencimiento muy grande, yo misma lo había comprobado cuando me hizo ayudarla con Beck esa primera vez que habían terminado, y que por cierto había manchado mi cojín con maquillaje. Tenía que cuidar mis palabras y evitar que mis pensamientos me traicionaran.

La voz de Cat hizo que mis pensamientos se desvanecieran al verla frente a mí y la sonrisa traviesa de Jade detrás de ella me puso en alerta.

-¡Tori!-Gritó la pelirroja abrazándome y haciendo que por poco tire mi café.-Qué bien que estés aquí.

-Hola Cat, Jade me llamó y dijo que no podrías venir, así que aquí me tienes.-Dije cuando se separó de mí.

-¡Genial! Mi plan funcionó.-Gritó feliz mientras aplaudía.

Jade y yo nos volteamos a ver confundidas al instante que escuchamos esas palabras salir de la boca de Cat.

-¿De qué plan hablas, Cat?-Pregunté volteando a verla otra vez.

-Hacer que tuvieran una cita.-Contestó feliz.

De nuevo Jade y yo volteamos a vernos al instante, sólo que esta vez sorprendidas ante las palabras de nuestra amiga.

* * *

 **Pido perdón si hay errores en el tiempo verbal, me estoy confundiendo mucho con eso últimamente :(**

 **Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios tan constructivos, en serio me ayudan mucho.**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**MI PERDICIÓN**

* * *

-¿Una cita?-Preguntó Jade.-¿Cómo que una cita?

-Siempre que salimos a comer o hacer cualquier cosa, yo estoy entre ustedes, era hora de que tuvieran su propia cita.-Respondió Cat mirándome sugestivamente.

-Pero, ¿una cita?-Insistió Jade.

-Claro, una cita de amigas.

Escuché como Jade soltó un gran suspiro, al parecer de alivio, lo que me hizo voltear a verla curiosa.

-Claro, tienes razón, cita de amigas.-Dijo un tanto nerviosa.

Cat volteó a verme y me sonrió con travesura, a lo que yo levanté la ceja con duda intentando encontrarle sentido a los gestos que había estado lanzándome los últimos minutos desde que había llegado y nos había encontrado juntas.

-Claro, porque eso es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿no, Tori?-Me preguntó la pelirroja.

-Eh...sí, claro.-Titubee

-Pues claro que sí, deberían de salir a solas más seguido, ¿no, Jade?

-Eh...sí, deberíamos.-Contestó la ojiverde lanzándole una mirada asesina a Cat, pero ésta la ignoró por completo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto la tensión se sentía tanto? Sobre todo entre Jade y Cat.

-Tori, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?

Abrí los ojos al máximo al escucharla decir aquello y voltee a verla con pánico mientras ella solo ebozaba una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Justo lo que estaba evitando y que pensé que Jade haía olvidado por completo.

-Eh...sí.-Logré contestar.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó con una sonrisa que por más tierna que fuese, las ganas de matarla eran mayores.

-Cat.-Dije entre dientes.

Ella rió un poco mientras Jade nos veía con desconfianza, bueno, a mí me veía con desconfianza, a Cat parecía que aún quería matarla.

-Sikowitz de verdad te quiere en esa obra, Tori.

Suspiré al escuchar a Cat decir aquello mientras Jade ahora me veía curiosa.

-¿Eso es lo que te dijo Cat que te mantuvo toda la noche despierta?-Preguntó la gótica.

Cat comenzó a reír con ganas al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería Jade, y por suerte su risa era tan fuerte que no la dejó hablar ni comentar nada hasta unos segundos después.

Gracias al espíritu de Hollywood Arts que Cat decidió cubrirme, aunque aún así me veía divertida.

-Sí, Jade. Sikowitz ha estado rogándole a Tori porque participe en su obra como protagonista, pues necesita una buena cantante para el papel, pero Tori estuvo negándose pues no quiere ser el centro de atención.

-Pero si lo es cada vez que canta, es imposible que alguien no la mire mientras lo hace.-Soltó Jade sorprendiéndome.

-Strike 1.-Susurró Cat y al instante Jade la volteó a ver de nuevo con la mirada asesina.

-Quiero decir, todos sabemos que tu único talento es el cantar, porque la actuación no creo que se te dé muy bien.-Intentó arreglar a lo que sólo le sonreí.-Pero lo importante aquí es tu respuesta, Tori.-Dijo en cuanto nustras miradas se cruzaron.

Intenté esconder mi sonrisa desviando también la mirada de Jade y viendo a Cat quien le mandaba sonrisas extrañas y cómplices a Jade incomodándola más.

-¿Entonces qué dices, Tori?

Voltee a ver a Jade de nuevo quien me lanzó una sonrisa rápida y después voltee de nuevo con Cat.

-Creo que podré hacerlo.-Contesté finalmente antes de que Cat se abalanzara sobre mí.

-¡Genial! ¡Sikowitz tenía razón!

-¿En qué?-Preguntó Jade.

-En que tú y Tori harán serán la mejor pareja en la historia de las obras de Hollywood Arts.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntamos Jade y yo al mismo tiempo mientras Cat aún me abrazaba y las miradas entre Jade y yo se conectaban.

Me limité sostener a mi amiga, esperando a que lo que sea que Sikowitz tenía planeado entre nosotras, no arruinase la amistad que habíamos formado Jade y yo.

* * *

 **Gracias por ser tan pacientes, agradezco sus review.**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**MI PERDICIÓN**

* * *

-Tienes que pasar tu brazo por la espalda baja de Jade y después sostener su cintura cuando cantas esa parte de la canción, Tori.

Tomé a Jade como Sikowitz me había dicho y me coloqué detrás de ella.

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana leyendo el libreto e intentando aprendernos por lo menos la primera parte de la obra, y después Sikowitz nos había puesto a prueba sin los libretos, justo lo que estábamos haciendo en este momento. Jade se había mantenido callada gran parte del tiempo y solo hablaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, Cat me había dicho que era parte de su rutina para memorizar los diálogos más rápido.

-Jade, voltéate hacia Tori y toma su mano mientras la miras a los ojos.

Ella hizo lo que le indicó y nuestras miradas se conectaron mientras yo cantaba acapella.

Los ojos de Jade siempre me habían parecido hipnotizantes, no sólo por su hermoso color, sino la forma en que te miraba. Tenía algo que te hacía temblar con sólo una mirada, a veces de miedo, a veces de amor. Y en estos momentos mi cuerpo había dejado de ser controlado por mi mente y el insistente golpeteo en mi pecho era el que lo manejaba junto con las manos de Jade en mi cadera, y esas pozas azulverdosas que me hacían temblar.

Seguí cantando mientras intentaba seguir la coreografía a su lado, lo cual no era difícil, pues sus manos me guiaban perfectamente, mientras nuestras miradas seguían conectadas tal como lo había indicado Sikowitz, y además, aunque intentara despegar mi vista, no podía hacerlo.

Me había pasado gran parte del fin de semana intentando ignorar los pensamientos sobre Jade y sobre lo que me había dicho Cat, y lo había logrado, pero hoy al verla entrar por las puertas de la escuela, con su típica vestimenta negra y su andar tan seguro, había logrado que mi corazón se acelerase en pocos segundos y no sabía por qué, o tal vez si, pero quería ignorarlo.

Me acerqué a mis amigos después de haber recogido todas mis cosas del auditorio, pues el ensayo había terminado y me esperaban para ir a almorzar.

-Tori, gran ensayo, cantaste muy bien y eso que era práctica.-Dijo Beck mientras caminábamos.

-Es verdad, cada vez mejoras.-Corroboró André.

-Gracias chicos, creí que había desafinado a mitad de la canción.-Dije preocupada.

-Tu nunca desafinas, Tori.-Dijo Cat.

-Es verdad, Vega. Imposible que lo hagas.

Miré a Jade y ella me miró a mí de imediato. Le lancé una sonrisa de agradecimiento y seguimos caminando.

* * *

El ensayo me había provocado apetito así que Cat y yo fuimos al camión de Festus por algo de comer, terminé pidiendo un burrito.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó mi amiga pelirroja.

-¿Qué eso?-Pregunté viendo el menú. No quería un burrito, pero lo demás era peor.

-Eso del pasillo entre tú y Jade. ¿Desde cuando se mandan sonrisas y miradas entre ustedes?

Dejé de ver el cartel y miré a Cat quién me veía como cada vez que hablábamos sobre Jade; cómplice.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-Voltee de nuevo al carrito.

-Oh, claro que lo sabes.-Atacó divertida.-Y sabes que te mueres por decírselo a alguien, pero intentas ignorarlo, pero aquí estaré yo cuando quieras decirlo. A Jade le funcinó.

-¿Qué le funcinó?-Pregunté frunciendo el ceño por la mención de Jade.

-El decirlo a alguien. Ya sabes, cuando te gusta alguien tienes que decírselo a alguien para que se vuelva real.

Alcé las cejas sorprendida y abrí la boca para decir algo.

-Tori, tu burrito está listo.-Interrumpió Festus.-Cat, aquí está tu malteada de fresa como te gusta.

-¡Yei!-Cat corrió por su malteada olvidándose de la conversación que estábamos manteniendo tan rápido como si estuviesemos hablando del clima.

Me limité a seguir a Cat de regreso con mi burrito en mi plato hasta llegar con nuestros amigos, Cat se sentó y yo me senté en el único lugar disponible que había, quedando a lado de Jade.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿De qué tanto hablaban?-Preguntó Jade.

-Oh, sólo le decía a Tori que debería aceptar que le gus...

-Que debería aceptar que me gustan los burritos.-Interumpí enviándole una mirada asesina a la pelirroja que obviamente ignoró.

-Creí que los comías sólo porque es lo único comestible que tiene Festus.-Dijo André extrañado.

-Las malteadas también son buenas.-Interrumpió Cat.

-Tienes razón, a mí me gusta la de choco-banana.-Opinó Beck.

-La de explosión de moras es mejor.-Dijo André.

Me alegré de que los chicos cambiaran de tema y me limité a comer intentando ignorar como siempre, las miradas que Cat me lanzaba de vez en cuando cuando Jade y yo intercambiábamos alguna palabra.

Después de terminar el almuerzo, cada quién se dirigió a su clase, yo iba a la do de Beck por el pasillo hacia la clase que compartíamos.

-¿Qué pasa con Jade?-Preguntó de pronto mi amigo.

-¿Qué pasa de qué?-Le devolví la pregunta.

-Sé que por fin son amigas, por lo tanto te cuenta ciertas cosas, ¿no?

-Sí, algo así.-Contesté un poco dudosa.

-Quiero sabes si está "bien".-Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra.

-Beck, estamos en el mismo grupo de amigos, creo que puedes notar tu solo que está "bien".-Imité su gesto.

-Me refiero a que si está llevando bien lo de mi novia y si tal vez está saliendo con alguien.-Dijo directo.

-Oh, eso.-Alcancé a contestar.-Pues no lo sé, no la he visto con nadie.

-¿No? Creí que a estas alturas ya estarían cientos de chicos intentando convencerla de salir.

Sentí como mi estómago se encogía de sólo imaginar eso.

-No lo sé Beck, ya sabes como es Jade con esos temas.-Contesté justo cuando llegamos a la puerta del salón.

Beck se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento y yo me quedé en la entrada viendo el pasillo que ya estaba medio vacío.

Cuando estuve a punto de entrar, dirigí la mirada de nuevo hacia afuera y me topé con Jade a unos metros de distancia.

Estaba con un grupo de chicas y tenía una cara de fastidio. Parecía que en cualquier momento golpearía a cada una de ellas. De pronto su mirada se dirigió al pasillo, tal vez buscando una salvación y se detuvo al verme.

Me sonrió al instante y mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Le devolví la sonrisa y ella negó con la cabeza aún con la sonrisa en sus labios y pude en leer en sus labios las ganas de matar a las chicas que la acompañaban lo que me hizo sonreír más mientras apretaba mis libros contra mi pecho que cada vez latía más y más.

Noté como mi profesor se dirigía por el pasillo en dirección de mi clase, lo que me daba pocos minutos y me despedí de Jade con la mano señalándole a mi profesor. Ella asintió y me guiñó un ojo mientras me sonreía para voltear hacia una de las chicas que reclamaba su atención.

Me giré lista para entrar al aula antes de que el corazón se me saliera por el pecho, pero algo me hizo voltear de nuevo hacia ella.

Me estaba mirando mientras la chica de antes parecía reclamarle por su falta de atención pero ella no le hizo caso y sólo hizo un gesto de fastidio con sus ojos que me hizo volver a sonreír antes de entrar por fin.

-Mmm, ¿Beck?-Lo llamé cuando me senté junto a él.

-¿Si?

-Creo que si hay alguien que está detrás de Jade.

-¿Y quién es?

Me limité a levantar los hombros con una sonrisa. Una gran sonrisa.


End file.
